wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Western 07
7:01:33 PM Chance: So! It's the morning. 7:03:08 PM *** Joe wakes up, having given Crafter good dreams, and looks around to see if he's there or what's going on! *** 7:05:56 PM Chance: He is! Snoring. 7:07:24 PM *** Joe smiles at him a little bit and then starts looking for his clothes to put them in a nice neat stack so that he can find them. *** 7:12:54 PM Chance: They are strewn across the room! 7:13:01 PM Chance: There's a knock on your door. 7:15:50 PM *** Joe grabs a dressing gown, slings it on and answers the door. *** 7:18:11 PM Chance: It's Cas! "Morning! You want breakfast?" 7:19:38 PM Joe: Shhh, he's still asleep. 7:21:34 PM Chance: Cas: Who is? 7:25:32 PM Joe: ... Dr. Crafter. Do you remember any of last night? 7:27:17 PM Chance: Cas: ... Ohhhh. Well, spot on, then Does he want breakfast? 7:29:09 PM Joe: He's sleeping. 7:32:30 PM Chance: Cas: Well, do you want breakfast, then? 7:34:12 PM Joe: ... yes. Give me ten minutes. 7:34:20 PM *** Joe closes the door quietly! *** 7:35:40 PM *** Joe collects Theo's things and folds them and puts them in a neat pile, then changes into a man and hastily gets dressed! *** 7:47:01 PM Chance: You go and have breakfast with Cas! Sofia is apparently still sleeping as well. 7:47:12 PM *** Joe does. *** 7:50:52 PM Joe: Do you remember anything about last night? 7:52:41 PM Chance: Cas: Of course I do! It was only wine I was drinking. 7:56:48 PM Joe: It would serve you right if I told you you'd been in there with us. 8:01:38 PM Chance: Cas: ... what did I do? 8:01:46 PM Chance: He looks scandalized! 8:03:42 PM Joe: Knocking at this time of morning! It's... 8:03:50 PM *** Joe checks his pocketwatch. *** 8:03:53 PM Chance: Cas: Ten! 8:04:05 PM Joe: ... I stand corrected. Damn. Sorry. 8:10:46 PM Chance: Cas: I accept you apology graciously. Also you can pay for breakfast. 8:11:37 PM Joe: I will quite happily do so. 8:17:01 PM Joe: ... I'm just glad you're all right. 8:18:01 PM Chance: Cas: Why wouldn't I be? 8:18:15 PM Chance: Cas: the master vampire wasnt' terribly fiendish, after all. 8:18:45 PM Joe: I thought you might get jealous. 8:21:19 PM Chance: Cas: Oh. Well, I thought I might to. But I'm not, not really. I am under no illusions that I would be able to keep up with you. 8:22:36 PM Joe: ... it's probably better that you don't. You seem much more sensible than I am, it must be very convenient. 8:37:04 PM Chance: Cas: I find it so, typically. I think you would just find it irritating, though. 8:37:43 PM Joe: I mostly think I would not be able to do it. 8:39:51 PM Chance: Cas: Being sensible? 8:40:33 PM Joe: Yes. 8:42:23 PM Joe: It does not appear to be one of my particular skills. 8:43:56 PM Chance: Cas: We all have our strengths, don't we? 8:44:01 PM Chance: Cas: So what's the plan now. 8:44:38 PM Joe: We go back to Fransisco and cast the spell with Sofia, specifying that we want him to be a hopeful, good vampire who can die. 8:47:53 PM Joe: Then you and I head west. 8:49:36 PM Chance: CAs raises an eyebrow. 8:49:56 PM Joe: ... unless you don't want to do that anymore. Don't you? 8:50:49 PM Chance: Cas: Of course I do. But I thought you'd be taking Sofia with you. 8:51:30 PM Joe: If she wants to come with us. 8:52:14 PM Joe: ... Bruxo doesn't seem that dreadful. I could give them a bit of money to fix up the house instead if they'd rather. 8:59:14 PM Chance: Cas: ... so you want to change him into a 'good' vampire? 8:59:47 PM Joe: I am not terribly sure. Happy people can be just as horrible as anybody else. 9:00:17 PM Joe: We had a dreadful work overseer once and the happier he was the worse he would treat our people. Eventually mother had to eat him. 9:04:56 PM Chance: Cas: I would ask if you were speaking literally but I don' tthink that being figurative would be any more pleasant. 9:05:51 PM Joe: Oh, just his soul. He beat one of our workers quite half to death. 9:10:48 PM Chance: Cas: ... isn't that fatal? 9:11:40 PM Joe: Beatings? It could have been, but... well, we can't heal, but we can transfer life force back and forth. It wasn't a very nice week for either of us but the boy lived and so did I. 9:12:10 PM Chance: Cas: ... no, the soul eating thing? I never thought about it. 9:15:24 PM Joe: Oh! It certainly can be. It's not terribly typical to do that sort of thing, though--someone would certainly notice and be very cross about it. 9:23:33 PM Chance: Cas: Have you ever eaten a soul? 9:24:34 PM Joe: Only yours. 9:37:29 PM Chance: Cas: but you really didn't, did you? 9:37:38 PM Joe: Not all of it. 9:38:45 PM Chance: Cas: Okay, good. 9:38:52 PM Chance: Cas: I might need it at some point. 9:40:31 PM Joe: I just took a bit of your energy, that's all. 9:41:07 PM Chance: Cas looks more curious than like, aghast, at all this, by the way. 9:41:21 PM Chance: Cas: Is that distinct from the soul? 10:09:32 PM Joe: No. 10:14:34 PM Joe: ... it was a bit more intimate than I was expecting. 7:59:15 PM Chance: HEre! 7:59:27 PM Joe: ((yes!)) 7:59:41 PM Chance: Cas: ... You had never done it before? 7:59:59 PM Joe: No. 8:01:45 PM *** Joe waggles his eyebrows. *** 8:07:46 PM Chance: Cas: Well. I'm not sure how to respond to that! Would you have if circumstances hadn't required it? 8:11:02 PM Joe: Well... no. I don't like the idea of living on other people like that. 8:22:30 PM | Edited 8:22:39 PM Chance: He sips his tea! "I suppose I can see that." 8:22:56 PM Joe: I was always afraid I'd hurt someone. 8:23:04 PM Chance: Sofia comes in, looking exhausted, like an attractive yawn on legs. 8:23:09 PM Chance: She plops down. 8:23:19 PM Chance: Next to the table, on the floor. 8:25:35 PM Joe: Sit up here, darling. 8:28:41 PM Chance: She scoots up! 8:29:28 PM Joe: Did you sleep well? 8:31:02 PM Chance: Sofia: I think I still am asleep. Everything's fuzzy. 8:33:09 PM Joe: You might be hungover. 8:33:44 PM Chance: Sofia: Hung over what? 8:36:13 PM Joe: Er... affected by the aftereffects of alcohol. 8:45:35 PM Chance: Sofia: oooooh. No. I'm just tired. I usually sleep in the day. 8:48:06 PM Joe: Oh dear. Well, it should only take a few days to readjust. Sorry, I hadn't realized. 8:57:22 PM Chance: Sofia: Mrfl. CanI have porridge? Master didn't like to eat people food, so I didn't get it very often. I guess I don't need. 8:57:47 PM Joe: Of course you can. 8:59:25 PM Chance: Sofia: also coffee. All the coffee. 9:02:05 PM *** Joe pours her some. *** 9:02:08 PM Joe: Sugar, milk? 9:06:33 PM Chance: Sofia: All of the sugar, too. 9:07:06 PM *** Joe gives her two spoonfuls, or about when it stops dissolving. *** 9:13:32 PM | Edited 9:13:41 PM Joe: ((You is verra slow!)) 9:17:26 PM Chance: Sofia: More please. And some honey. 9:18:49 PM *** Joe gives her just a bit more sugar, and a tiny bit of honey. *** 9:18:53 PM Joe: I think you'll be ill if I put more in. 9:28:12 PM Chance: Sofia: I'm a vampire! I can't be ill. 9:28:22 PM Chance: Sofia: Unless I eat someone ill. 9:29:16 PM Joe: Well, as long as you're certain. 9:29:20 PM *** Joe just gives her the honey jar. *** 9:29:51 PM Chance: She smiles, and puts honey in it, then puts the rest in her porridge when it comes. 9:30:19 PM Chance: Sofia: I think I ate this when I was a little girl. 9:30:43 PM Joe: You aren't sure? 9:33:03 PM Chance: Sofia: I don't remember a lot of it. 9:36:44 PM Joe: Why not? Are you very old? 9:40:55 PM Chance: Sofia: I don't know. Maybe vampires just forget? 9:41:06 PM Chance: Sofia: I think I was bad, though. 9:42:28 PM Joe: I wouldn't worry about it terribly even if you were. 9:42:33 PM Joe: You can always be good now. 9:43:44 PM Chance: Sofia: ... do you like good people? 9:44:07 PM Joe: Yes, very much. 9:44:15 PM Joe: Don't you? 9:46:54 PM Chance: Sofia: I never really thought about it. 9:48:57 PM Joe: Quite often people like good people. 10:06:07 PM Chance: Sofia: I've found that tasty people like tasty people. 10:07:00 PM Joe: That could certainly be the case. 10:07:07 PM *** Joe smiles sweetly at Casper. *** 10:18:38 PM Chance: He blushes! 10:18:48 PM Chance: Sofia: Though dragons don't taste that good. 10:19:02 PM Chance: Sofia: So it's not 100%. 10:19:10 PM Joe: Don't they? 10:20:02 PM Chance: Sofia: Anya tasted like ash and fire. 10:23:11 PM Joe: I do not think Dr. Crafter does. 10:26:28 PM Chance: Sofia: Do you think he'll let me taste him? 10:28:33 PM Joe: I don't know, I should ask him if I were you. I wonder if he is still sleeping. 10:32:54 PM Chance: Sofia: Dragons sleep hard. 10:34:03 PM Joe: Indeed. And I'm a bit loathe to wake him, given that we kept him awake late and he'll be flying us west. 10:40:10 PM Chance: She perks up immediately. "Are we riding him! That's the best!" 10:41:50 PM Joe: Yes. I rather enjoyed it the last time. ... I can make sure you sleep through it if you'd rather, Cas. I know you can suffer manfully through it, but it would be extremely undignified to vomit on a dragon. 10:45:18 PM Chance: Cas: ... I cannot say it is my favorite, no. 10:46:03 PM Joe: Just because you can keep a stiff upper lip does not mean you ought to. Besides, it will make me look bad. 10:47:14 PM Chance: Cas: Iwould rather not... vomit on anyone anyway. 10:48:02 PM Joe: Excellent. In that case, we shall certainly do as we did last time. 10:53:08 PM Chance: Sofia finishes her porridge and looks straight across the restaurant at some man who's giving her eyes. He smiles charmingly at her, she smiles predatorially at him. 10:55:10 PM Joe: Do be careful, dear. Try not to kill anybody. 10:57:00 PM Chance: Sofia: Why is he looking at me? 10:59:22 PM Joe: Because you're lovely and he probably wants to ravish you. 11:01:14 PM Chance: Sofia: Ohhhhh. Is that a good thing? 11:01:52 PM Joe: It depends, I suppose. Are you interested? If not, then it probably doesn't matter unless he makes himself a pest. 11:05:57 PM Chance: Sofia: I don't think so. He's mean to his children. 11:12:19 PM Joe: Oh, then certainly ignore him. 8:14:29 PM Chance: Eventually, Theo shows up. 8:14:55 PM Joe: Good morning! Do have some breakfast. 8:19:57 PM Chance: He nods and orders all the coffee! 8:23:41 PM *** Joe pours for him and passes the food along. *** 8:23:57 PM Joe: I hope we're not too heavy for you. 8:26:38 PM Chance: Theo eats! "Not at all, I can manage it. And it's faster and less prone to robberies than taking the train. 8:30:38 PM Joe: I do not think most people would rob a dragon. 8:32:39 PM Chance: Sofia: Only flying stupid people! 8:38:19 PM Joe: Very stupid. 8:38:26 PM *** Joe thinks at Theo: I hope you slept all right. *** 8:39:53 PM Chance: Theo, mentally: I did. I take it Ihave you to thank for that? 8:40:42 PM *** Joe answers, "Oh no, I only deal with dreams." *** 8:45:35 PM *** Joe thinks: The rest was you. *** 8:45:50 PM *** Joe adds: And possibly physical exertion before bed. *** 8:47:02 PM Chance: Theo: Oh, I could tell it was you. The dream was different than my normal dreams. 8:47:19 PM *** Joe thinks: ... what sort of dreams do you normally have? *** 8:48:00 PM Chance: Theo: Usually I just have dreams of places I've never been in Faerie. 8:48:34 PM Joe: Are they good dreams? 8:49:09 PM Chance: Theo: Not really good or bad. Jjust... dreams. 8:49:41 PM Chance: Theo: Most Fae don't dream. And I'm mostly Fae. 8:49:59 PM Joe: I ought to have asked, I suppose. My apologies. 8:50:35 PM Chance: Theo: I am extremely hard to offend, you shouldn't apologize so much. I didn't say it was unpleasant. 8:54:13 PM Joe: I should hate to be rude. 8:58:45 PM Joe: After all, I had a lovely time last night. 9:01:51 PM Chance: Theo: It was quite good, wasn't it? 9:03:06 PM Joe: What was that magic you were using? I think you were using magic. I was a bit distracted at the time. 9:03:23 PM Chance: Theo: What magic? 9:03:50 PM Joe: Oh come on, it must have been. 9:04:43 PM Chance: Theo: Just my glamour? 9:05:25 PM Joe: You're not going to tell me! 9:06:40 PM Chance: Theo: That's the only magic I was using. And that's not really an active enchantment I need to focus on. 9:08:37 PM Joe: Then how did you... 9:15:07 PM Chance: Theo raises an eyebrow, and Cas clears his throat. "We can tell when you're talking mentally, you know." 9:15:26 PM Joe: Believe me, you don't want to know. And Sophia probably does know. 9:17:06 PM Chance: Sofia: I know! 9:19:55 PM Joe: ... I suppose you are quite right, and it is rude. My apologies. 9:25:15 PM Chance: Cas laughs. "Don't worry about it, I'm not offended. Just teasing. If you can do it, so can I." 9:25:46 PM Joe: Oh dear, I am rubbing off on you after all! How terrible. 9:32:10 PM Chance: CAs: Or America is. 9:34:50 PM Joe: Has any American had a chance to rub off on you yet? 9:35:25 PM Chance: Sofia: nope! Only you. 9:35:28 PM Chance: She giggles. 9:35:52 PM Joe: Heartily recommended. 9:42:03 PM Chance: Cas: I'll keep that in mind. 9:43:37 PM *** Joe smiles sweetly at him. *** 9:45:56 PM Joe: Well. Are you ready, Mr. Crafter? 9:50:34 PM Chance: He's still chewing on some bacon. "... give me a bit to eat. Maybe get yourselves ready to go. What's the range on your telepathy?" 9:51:16 PM Joe: Usually only a couple of rooms. I've been able to reach magic users a train-length away, though. 9:54:57 PM Chance: Theo: So Chicago is probably out of the question. 9:55:23 PM Joe: Yes. We'd have to cast for that. 9:59:01 PM Chance: Theo: All right, fair enough. Just give me some time to eat and I'll be ready to go. 10:01:53 PM *** Joe thinks at him: Pity we have to leave, or we could have found a closet and you could have demonstrated not using magic to me again. *** 10:03:07 PM Chance: Theo: That seems an unwieldy euphemism. 10:04:59 PM *** Joe thinks: It does, doesn't it! *** 5:43:05 PM | Edited 5:43:09 PM Chance: So, theo is eating and the rest of you are getting ready to fly to Chicago! 5:44:37 PM *** Joe is a man today, so he goes with a good sturdy, but extremely fashionable suit. *** 5:51:20 PM Chance: Theo suggests goggles for everyone, but only has one pair himself. 5:51:44 PM *** Joe has Marked her own, and therefore Summons them. *** 6:03:20 PM Chance: Sofia takes Theo's goggles! 6:03:29 PM Chance: Cas: ... well, I'm going to be asleep, so. 6:08:29 PM Joe: That's true. 6:08:35 PM *** Joe pats his shoulder consolingly. *** 6:11:55 PM Chance: Sofia flips the lenses on the goggles and looks at you! "This one makes you look all red." 6:16:25 PM Joe: Demonfinder lenses? 6:16:30 PM Chance: She flips on the telescopic lenses then gasps! 6:24:45 PM Chance: She waves her arms about in your direction. 6:25:06 PM Chance: Sofia: Why did you get giant? 6:25:15 PM Chance: Sofia: Did I shrink?! 6:25:30 PM Chance: Her lips quivers. 6:25:55 PM Joe: Telescopic lenses! Clever, Mr. Crafter. 6:37:05 PM Chance: Theo reaches over and flips the lenses back. 6:37:08 PM Chance: Sofia: Oh. 6:45:37 PM Joe: It's all right, dear, it doesn't change things, only the way they look. 7:01:14 PM Chance: Sofia: I wouldn't like to be small. 7:01:34 PM Joe: I don't think I would either. 7:06:35 PM Joe: Mr. Crafter seems not to mind, given the human form is rather small to him. 7:12:07 PM Chance: Sofia nods, and flips another lens around! She gasps and looks around the street where you're standing. "... ghosts!" 7:12:31 PM Joe: Are there ghosts? 7:13:00 PM Chance: Theo: Well, she's using the Ectoplasmic Perception Filter, so I should hope so. 7:17:52 PM Joe: Fascinating! 7:24:23 PM Joe: Why would ghosts be here, do you suppose? 7:25:42 PM Chance: Cas: It's a city, isn't it? I mean, an American city, but still. 7:26:30 PM Joe: Yes. Still, if I were a ghost I do not think I would haunt this part of the hotel. 7:31:27 PM Chance: Sofia: She's waiting for someone. So is he. They're not waiting for each other, though. 7:32:19 PM Joe: Do they know they've passed on? 7:38:20 PM Chance: Sofia: I think so? I don't think they care. 7:38:38 PM Joe: That's terribly sad. Is there anything we can do to help them, do you think? 7:52:06 PM Chance: Sofia: Can you bring them back to life? 7:52:25 PM Chance: Sofia: I don't think I can do that. I could put them into corpses, but I don't think you would like that and people would scream. 7:52:40 PM Chance: Theo raises an eyebrow. 7:54:13 PM Joe: No. I meant more... resolve their issues. 7:55:16 PM Chance: Sofia: I don't think so? 7:55:23 PM Chance: Sofia: Let me see. 7:55:39 PM | Edited 7:56:46 PM Chance: She walks over to an empty corner! Theo cocks an eyebrow at you. 7:59:30 PM Joe: ... sorry, I did warn you I tend to get sidetracked. 8:05:47 PM Chance: Theo: ... she's a pretty powerful necromancer, then. 8:06:10 PM Joe: Indeed. I told you her mind was all steel cables. She's quite strong. 8:15:18 PM Chance: Theo nods. "She's unusually strong for a young vampire." 8:15:43 PM Chance: Theo: She was able to hold Anya in thrall for a week, and that's not exactly an easy thing. 8:16:01 PM Joe: Is she young? 8:17:41 PM Chance: Theo: SEems like it. 8:17:53 PM Joe: I am not so sure. 8:26:05 PM Chance: Theo: WHy not? Because of her power? 8:29:17 PM Joe: No, because of her personality. 8:30:48 PM Chance: Theo: Hmm. That's true. 8:30:57 PM Chance: Theo: She's definitely a mystery. 8:32:16 PM Joe: Age does not necessarily correlate with power in any case. 8:33:16 PM Chance: Theo: That's true. Or at least, so many creatures have different scales it's hard to track properly. 8:34:15 PM Joe: Are you eons and eons old, Mr. Crafter? 8:39:01 PM Chance: Theo: How do you measure an eon? 8:44:10 PM Joe: I don't, much. How old are you? 8:46:30 PM Chance: Theo smiles. "Eons and eons. Or 27 human years." 8:47:02 PM Joe: Positively ancient! 8:47:07 PM *** Joe smiles too. *** 8:47:19 PM Joe: Well. Do you think you're ready to fly? 8:54:13 PM Chance: Theo nods, watching as Sofia converses intently with an empty corner. 8:54:50 PM Joe: We shall wait and see what she has to say about the ghosts. 8:56:34 PM *** Joe thinks at him: Or we could find a closet. Oh, damn, I'm in the wrong shape for that today. *** 9:02:12 PM Chance: THeo: I should conserve my energy for the long flight, anyway. Best not to overly... exert myself. 9:02:17 PM Chance: He waggles his eyebrows. 9:03:36 PM *** Joe thinks: Dear me, I'm rubbing off on you as well! Ah well, there are certainly worse things to rub. *** 4:03:51 PM Chance: So! You guys are flying back! Cas is asleep, Sofia has her arms out to her sides to be as birdlike as possible. 4:07:50 PM Joe: I do like travelling this way. 4:11:32 PM Chance: Sofia: Me too! Though this dragon only has one head. 4:14:04 PM Joe: Are more required? 4:21:41 PM Chance: Sofia: I think it helps! 4:33:11 PM Chance: Sofia: My old dragon had two heads. 4:33:19 PM Chance: THeo: AHEM. 4:33:25 PM Chance: Sofia: . .. I mean, Anya. 4:34:01 PM Joe: Why was that, anyway? Is that normal for dragons? 4:41:37 PM Chance: Theo: She's from Russia. She's Zmeya -- two headed dragons. Regional specialties and all that. 4:45:27 PM Joe: Ah! And what is yours? If you don't mind my asking. 4:46:41 PM Chance: Theo: You know, I've never been sure. I think my father might have come from South America, but that's just conjecture. 4:47:17 PM Joe: Quetzlcoatl? 4:52:16 PM Chance: Theo: Would explain the feathers. 4:53:54 PM Joe: Rather beautiful feathers. 4:58:31 PM Chance: Sofia: Can I have one? 5:00:08 PM Chance: Theo: I suppose so. I shed them rather often so -- ow. 5:00:22 PM Chance: HE says this as Sofia just plucks one from near where she's sitting. 5:01:08 PM Joe: You ought to warn him first, dear. 5:06:56 PM Chance: Sofia looks at the iridescent feather, then down at Theo. "I'm taking a feather, thank you!" 5:09:48 PM Chance: She pats Theo. 5:18:24 PM Joe: Sorry. 5:20:10 PM Chance: Theo: I'lll live. 5:20:38 PM Chance: Sofia puts the feather in her hair. Which then gets blown out of her hair, but she catches it with preternatural quickness. 5:22:03 PM *** Joe sticks it with a bit of magic. *** 5:36:17 PM | Edited 5:40:25 PM Chance: Sofia grins! It is a rather large feather for the small woman. 5:39:24 PM *** Joe does not comment on this! *** 5:40:45 PM Chance: You fly, though! America below you, Pittsburgh soon left behind. 5:41:18 PM *** Joe holds on quite tightly. *** 5:48:57 PM *** Joe probably also says WHEEE a couple of times, though. *** 5:53:19 PM Chance: Sofia says it a LOT. 5:53:43 PM Chance: About halfway there, Theo starts craning his head around. ".... uh oh." 5:53:54 PM Joe: Uh oh what? 5:58:48 PM Chance: Theo: ... company. YOu might want to hang on. 5:59:09 PM *** Joe hangs on, and especially, hangs on to Cas. *** 5:59:09 PM Chance: Theo dives just as a gout of flame comes from the clouds above you! Sofia yeeps. 5:59:44 PM *** Joe tries to make a shield-bubble. *** 6:08:06 PM Chance: You do! You bring it up around you and Cas and Sofia as Theo beats his wings and rises higher, turning around to face another dragon, this one with red scales. only one head, though. "YOU," It yells. 6:09:29 PM *** Joe maintains the shield. *** 6:09:32 PM Joe: WHAT IS GOING ON? 6:12:19 PM Chance: Theo: That guy hates me. 6:13:23 PM Chance: There's another gout of flame! Theo breathes out and a beam of lightning parts the flame allowing Theo to flly through it at his assailant, who dives out of the way. 6:14:16 PM Joe: Lightning! You didn't mention you could do that! 6:17:02 PM Chance: Theo: You never asked. 6:17:18 PM Chance: Other Dragon: GIVE ME BACK WHAT IS MINE. 6:18:02 PM *** Joe thinks at him: That is a very good point, what does he want? *** 6:24:10 PM Chance: Theo: I stole a sword from him. 6:26:57 PM Joe: Why? 6:27:20 PM Chance: Theo: It wasn't safe. 6:27:38 PM Chance: Theo dodges out of the way of more fire! 6:28:33 PM Joe: How so? 6:28:51 PM *** Joe tries to guard him from any more fire with the shield-bubble! *** 6:31:17 PM Chance: He's too big! and he's moving around too much. You can protect you and Sofia and Cas, but Theo not so much. 6:33:40 PM *** Joe will still try! To move the bubble to anywhere likely to strike anyone in the group, anyway. It's quite a lot of energy to expend, but he does not anticipate it will be a long attack. *** 6:48:49 PM Chance: Gimme a roll! 6:49:47 PM Joe: ((7!)) 6:52:36 PM Chance: You manage to deflect some fire on the dragon's next pass and Theo takes the opportunity to get a good shot in, breathing out again and sending the other dragon tumbling out of the sky. "Thief!" 6:56:05 PM *** Joe lets the shield go, but watches for the other dragon's return. *** 6:58:55 PM Chance: Theo: We'll probably be okay. He can't manifest for long in the human world. 7:01:13 PM Joe: Why not? You don't seem to have trouble. 7:01:54 PM Chance: Theo: I was born here. So was Anya. 7:02:15 PM Chance: Theo: Most dragons are creatures of Faerie. 7:06:53 PM Joe: So it's based on birthplace? 7:11:25 PM Chance: Theo: It's more about how 'fae' you are. And being born in that world has a large impact. 7:13:55 PM Joe: Why did you take the sword? 7:16:48 PM Chance: Theo: It was too dangerous for the likes of him to have. 7:19:43 PM Joe: How was it dangerous? 7:20:37 PM Chance: Theo: It disrupts the bonds holding matter together. 7:22:26 PM Joe: ... that is rather dangerous. 7:24:10 PM Chance: Theo: Exceedingly. It has a tendency to disintegrate things. 7:25:17 PM Joe: What did you do with it? 7:33:01 PM Chance: Theo: It's safe, in a magical stasis that renders the enchantment inert. 7:35:03 PM Joe: Very clever, Mr. Crafter! 7:35:15 PM Chance: Theo: I am. 7:37:45 PM *** Joe checks up on Cas. *** 7:47:25 PM Chance: He slept through the whole thing! (sorry about that, had to make a sandwich and it took longer than I thought.) 7:47:48 PM Chance: The rest of the flight is uneventful! Theo lands in the outskirts of Chicago. 7:48:25 PM *** Joe wakes Cas up, gently. *** 7:48:40 PM Chance: Cas: are we there yet? 7:51:44 PM Joe: Yes. 7:52:06 PM *** Joe conjures him some tea, though he is rather worn out by this point. *** 7:52:24 PM Chance: Cas: Are you all right? What happened? 7:54:06 PM Joe: Oh, we were attacked by a fire-breathing dragon. 7:54:48 PM Chance: Cas: You sure? I think i'd wake up for that. 7:55:50 PM Joe: Positive. And it's magical sleep, that is a bit different. 7:56:02 PM *** Joe slides off the dragon. *** 8:09:18 PM Chance: Everyone gets off, and Theo becomes a man again. 8:11:41 PM *** Joe eyes him. *** 8:11:55 PM Chance: Theo: ...what? 8:12:25 PM | Edited 8:12:35 PM Chance: He runs a hand through his hair. "Are there feathers? Sometimes feathers get through the glamour." 8:17:09 PM Joe: There aren't feathers, no. 8:20:09 PM Chance: Sofia smiles at Theo, who blinks at the large feature in her hair. 8:24:01 PM *** Joe shakes his head. *** 8:31:09 PM Chance: Theo: .. then what? Did I do something wrong? 8:32:08 PM Joe: Oh no, of course not. 8:32:37 PM *** Joe thinks at him: You're very handsome just now. *** 8:34:08 PM Chance: He smiles and gives you a wink. 8:38:45 PM *** Joe thinks: I wonder if there's a closet somewhere nearby. *** 8:41:09 PM Chance: Theo looks at the city. "Very many, I should think." 8:41:37 PM Chance: He speaks aloud. "I know the hotel Anya's staying at with Francisco. Shall we?" 8:42:19 PM Joe: Yes. I'm rather worn out, to tell you the truth. 8:46:37 PM Chance: Theo: Maintaining that shield must have taken it out of you. How are the wards that demonic magic creates? 8:47:40 PM Joe: Excellent. Sometimes a bit more than is really desirable--they can push air out of the way. 8:51:55 PM Chance: Theo: That seems... inconvenient. 8:52:33 PM Joe: Yes. That's part of why we tend not to bubble. 8:54:07 PM Joe: I'm not sure if I actually have to breathe but I would rather prefer not to find out. 8:57:09 PM Chance: Theo: You don't know if you have to breathe? 8:58:03 PM Joe: Do you? 9:01:49 PM Chance: Theo: I have to breathe. 9:02:15 PM Chance: Theo: I'm just saying, if you know it's a possibility, I would have trouble not trying it once out of curiosity. 9:02:20 PM Chance: Sofia: I don't have to breathe. 9:02:59 PM Joe: It would be rather odd if you did, don't you think? 9:05:07 PM Joe: I suppose you could try to drown me if you like? 9:06:11 PM Chance: Theo: That's not a good way to find out whether or not you have to breathe. Believe me. 9:07:00 PM Joe: What is? 9:07:15 PM Joe: ... I mean, I could think of some ways. 9:12:19 PM Chance: Sofia looks at you. "Is that another sex thing?" 9:13:31 PM Joe: Very much so. Sorry. 9:13:42 PM Joe: ... I am an incubus, you know. 10:06:01 PM Chance: Sofia: I like sex! 10:06:11 PM Chance: She says this a few octaves too loud for passersby. 10:06:29 PM Joe: Shhh, not so loud, darling, you'll frighten the mortals. 10:11:39 PM Chance: Sofia: Is that bad? Fear makes them tastier. 10:12:17 PM Joe: Well, it might be bad for now. We're trying to keep a low profile until we're among friends. 10:13:39 PM Chance: Sofia's face lights up. "We have friends?" 10:15:41 PM Joe: I think so, yes. Don't we, Mr. Crafter? 10:17:37 PM Chance: Theo: Well. I should think so. I kind of have a gang. 10:20:05 PM Joe: A gang? 10:20:29 PM Joe: ... are you Robin Hood, Mr. Crafter? I shall be very annoyed with you if you are and have cruelly neglected to mention it. 10:21:28 PM Chance: Theo: Idon't think so. What defines a Robin Hood? 10:23:06 PM Joe: Robbing from the rich to give to the poor? 10:23:14 PM Joe: Doing good deeds through criminal malfeasance. 10:23:32 PM Chance: Theo: Oh! Well. No on the first part. I hope so on the second. 10:24:10 PM *** Joe eyes him again. *** 10:25:28 PM Chance: Theo: . .. I would rather not talk about my criminal activities on the street. 10:25:49 PM Joe: Indeed. Let's go. 10:25:56 PM *** Joe thinks at him: I would rather not talk at all... *** 10:26:36 PM *** Joe adds, thoughtfully: Or at least, not until rather... later. *** 10:27:56 PM Chance: He gives another grin!